Once Upon a Time
by x-Ink-is-Beauty-x
Summary: Because a story always has to start somewhere.


Just wanted to point out that there will be no romance in the first few chapters, until I really get the story started. Also, although Tsunade is the narrator for this chapter, she is not the main character.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

* * *

><p><em>"Pride is one of those dysfunctional emotions that can either take you to or from greatness."<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue:<span>**

Tsunade walked slowly along the dirt path, her eyes eagerly taking in the Konaha Gate. It had been decades, maybe almost a century, since she had last seen her home village.

And as usual, the thought, let alone the _sight_, of Konaha brought upon a familiar wave of shame. She knew she had done the right thing in leaving, but despite that, Tsunade couldn't help but feel like a coward.

She quietly made her way up to the guards, giving them each a toothy smile. The first one, a man whose nose looked as if it had been punched in the same spot one too many times, returned the gesture.

The later, a young jonin, by the looks if it, gave her a disgusted once-over.

A small stupid part of her, the vain one that had first urged her to drink from the fountain of youth, wished she still had her looks. But the sensible, more tactical one knew that it was crucial not to be recognized.

"Passport please."

"Of course."

She took her sweet time, enjoying the look of impatience on the young mans face. Payback was a bitch.

"Aha, here it is!" Tsunade said handing it over "I always seem to misplace it."

The ninja gave a polite smile while looking over her fake I.D "Looks clear."

She gave a short chuckle "I'd hope so" The man laughed along with her, a deep rumbling sound.

"Welcome to Konoha," he continued, waving her through "We hope you enjoy your stay."

She gave a nod, already halfway across the field surprising the two with her speed, which although was no where near fast, had definitely increased.

But Tsunade was not paying attention to any of this, already absorbed by the sight of the new face on Konaha's Monument. Danzo's.

* * *

><p>She knew she shouldn't have been surprised to see the former R.O.O.T commander's image carved into the mountain, hell Tsunade<em> knew <em>it would be there, but some small part of her, the same one that was vain, still thought of Konaha as _her_ village. Not Danzo's, or anyone else's.

It had been Seventy years. Seventy long fucking years since the incident, and she still had not gotten over it yet.

But honestly, she shouldn't have been shocked though. How could she forget, if all she did was remember?

It had become an obsession really, traveling across the nations telling the story of Rookie nine. The tale that most had forgotten after the legendary fall of the Village hidden in the Leafs. The tale that she could_ not_ let anyone forget, because if they did, then she would too.

And if she was being especially truthful with herself, Tsunade would admit that the story was the only thing keeping her from going crazy. Or maybe she had already lost her mind. Did one notice when they went insane? She did not know.

"Bye Okaa-san!"

Tsunade shook out of her musings as she saw a pretty twenty-something woman drop off a group of kids at the park. She was pleased to see that the play-ground was still the same as before. Everything else she had seen so far, from the Academy to the town center had changed drastically.

"I'll pick you up in an hour, okay?" the woman mentioned "Take care of your little sister for me."

The said boy puffed out his puny chest "I know."

The mother gave an exasperated sigh and waved, leaving with what seemed the mothers of the other children.

Now was her chance.

She waited a while watching the kids play a round of soccer. They may have been young, but they were not stupid enough to answer someone who called them right after their parents had left, even if it was an old lady. Or, at least she hoped so.

"Oi, Daichi!" called a brown-haired kid "Pass the ball!"

Another of the brats, the one who she had heard speak before, ignored the brunette and attempted to make a goal. Key word _attempt_.

She watched in amusement as the boy made a horrible shot, sending the ball sailing straight at-

Shit.

It was hurling toward her now at a remarkable speed. At least the kid had strength. Panicked noise moved through the group of girls and boys, each of them screaming something equally useless.

"Maybe she won't notice!"

"Take it_ back _Daichi!"

"WHATS HAPPENING?"

Tsunade scoffed and simply scooted a few feet away, watching in amazement as the innocent ball made a dent in a patch of grass not too far away from her. The kid must have been training to become a ninja.

"Are you okay, Obaa-chan?" the boy was now standing a few feet away with his group of friends, squirming in embarrassment.

"I'm perfectly fine. You're a very powerful boy, though"

His eyes lit up "Iruka sensai says I'm probably one of his strongest students."

Tsunade stared in shock. Iruka was still there? She guessed he would have retired after the defeat of Konaha.

"And the stupidest." muttered the brunette who had originally called for the pass.

"Shut up Keiji!" he fumed "You're just jealous"

"I'm sure you're both very talented." Tsunade smoothly interjected "Though, " she trailed off "I was wondering if you kids would like to hear a story?"

"Not interested," stated the two boys almost simultaneously, already turning away with their friends to start their game again.

Tsunade gave them a disappointed sigh, crinkling her eyebrows together " But I would _hate_ for you to get in trouble with your parents..."

They all froze.

"So you see," she continued mockingly "I think it would be best if you all took a seat and got comfortable"

Slowly, they all sat down, most of them mumbling something along the lines of "crazy old bat."

"Whats the story about, then" stated a young girl with shocking red hair, who was one of the few who actually looked like they didn't mind the interruption.

"Well, this story is unlike anything you have ever heard before," she paused for effect "It is a tale. A tale so tragic and wonderful in it's romance and adventure, that it was said to make the Gods themselves weep."

A few of them perked up.

"Listen carefully, though, because this story took place right here in this very town."

Gasps went through the small group in ripples.

"But nothing ever interesting happens here!" a girl who looked about seven half-complained.

Tsunade threw her head back and laughed, her eyes twinkling.

"That may be so girlie, but you see, the characters of this story were not just any normal villagers, they were ninja's. Great ones, in fact. And like many of you, their story began in the Academy."

"Then how come we've never heard of them?" asked one of the boys, who from the looks of it, was from the Inuzuka clan.

"Because," she whispered, "this story, though not old, is an untold one. Something of a secret, you see."

Tsunade could practically feel the their wide gazes on her. She had them now.

"Who _are_ you?" demanded the brown headed brat warily. Ah, that was the question she had been waiting for.

She looked at the young boy's eyes that were brimming with curiosity, and just a bit of suspicion. Good, that meant Iruka was doing his job.

Tsunade gave a smirk, ready to give out one of her many lies "I'm-

And then it hit her.

She didn't know.

For a moment, a feeling of pure confusion and fear so strong overcame her, that it almost made her laugh at the sheer irony at the situation.

After so many years of traveling in order to tell the legend that was rookie nine, she had lost herself in the story- no that was not it, she had _become_ the story.

"Obaa-chan?"

She was snapped out of her daze as she looked to see all seven kids staring up at her with apprehension.

"Its fine, you d-don't have to tell us w-who you are if it makes you so sad." spoke a shy little girl with two pig-tails.

Tsunade blinked in surprise. When had she become so transparent?

"It's fine," she laughed a little "I just got lost in old memories."

_"Old hag."_

Tsunade twitched and shot a glare at the idiot child who had spoken. "What did you say to me, boy?"

"I said-"

_"K-keiji!"_

The boy shut his moth mumbling something unintelligible under his breath .

"Thats what I thought." Tsunade said with satisfaction.

"Whatever," he muttered "Hurry up and tell us the story so we can go home" murmurs of agreement rang through the children.

Impatient brats.

So she shoved the problem of her new identity crises somewhere deep in a corner of her mind- because the heart was just too personal- and locked it tightly in her Chest of Secrets. She had much more important things to do now.

"Well, once upon a time..."

And so she began to weave.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? I know the writing is not that detailed and kind of spacey, but I promise the actual story will be better. Also, I was wondering if you guys would rather have snippets like these (where it's Tsunade and the kids) every few chapters, or not until the end? Anyway, please leave a review, you don't know how much it means to me. Constructive criticism is appreciated.<p> 


End file.
